The Cake
by EpicFire123
Summary: Sequel to "Love, Hormones, and Cookie Dough." Carter is now a girl because of a cake being mixed with different spells that don't go well together, and the others are also in danger of changing. But then Alyssa invites a few friends over to Brooklyn house. What will happen when the guests find the Cake sitting on the counter? T for suggestive themes. CHP. 8 UP! TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Oh

**EpicFire: Here's the SEQUAL!**

**Percy: Will I be a girl?**

**Sadie: I thought you already were one…**

**Percy: D:**

**EpicFire: …**

**Annabeth: EpicFire123 doesn't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Kane Chronicles…**

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H (A/N: wow her name is long…)

"Percy, you were expelled AGAIN!"

Percy cringed. He probably knew I would explode, but still.

"Annabeth-"

"I DON"T WANT TO-"

"I WAS KIDDING!"

I stopped mid yell. "_KIDDING?"_

"Yes…I was kidding. Chiron enrolled us to some school in Brooklyn."

I just look at him.

"It's called 'Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted,'" Percy said.

I shrug. "Well, we _are_ gifted."

Percy smiled that goofy grin of his. "That depends on who you're talking to."

S

A

D

I

E

I heard more screaming. It was about noon, and I was just watching TV. Following the sound led me to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Carter-_Caitlyn _as we decided to call her-lying on the floor. There was blood all over the tile. I started to panic until I remembered a random fact about females.

"Caitlyn…are you on your period?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't know! I was using the bathroom and BLOOD spurted out of my-!"

"Caitlyn, it's okay. This will only happen for a week-"

"THAT'S NOT-!"

"And once a month…"

She just looked at me in shock.

"It'll be irregular for the first few, but after a while it'll regulate, and you can track it," I said, copying my sex-education teacher. I never thought I would have to repeat her words.

"This sucks," was all she said.

_**(DERP DERPIDY DERP!)**_

"So that's how you use a tampon," I concluded. "I'm not putting it on for you."

Caitlyn nodded.

"After you're done, clean up the tiles."

_**(NYAN NYAN!)**_

Z

I

A

"Hey Carter-uh I mean Caitlyn?"

She looked up from her book. "What do you want?" she asked in an icy tone.

I laughed. "What are you-on your period?"

She just glared even harder.

"Why are you mad?"

"You guessed right the first time," she said, rage filling her voice.

I said nothing.

**EpicFire: I had a little writer's block as to how to start the story…so sorry if it sucked ^^'**

**Carter/Caitlyn: I hate you.**

**EpicFire: Don't worry, others will change.**

**DERP DERPIDY DERP!**


	2. ORLY?

**EpicFire: Wow, sorry for not updating…I was at COMIC-CON! (Then got sick afterwards….then got braces…then just got lazy…)**

**Caitlyn: Nerd.**

**Sadie: Unbelievable.**

**EpicFire: SHUT UP! I'M A NERD AND I'M PROUD! Anyway, sorry for the hold up!**

**Percy: Whatever, just stop making up excuses. EpicFire doesn't own PJO or TKC.**

S

A

D

I

E

I was next.

It all happened so fast. At first, I was just (not that normal) Sadie Kane, listening to music on my iPod in my room. Then, without warning, dark circles filled my vision. Dizziness swept me from my feet, and I blacked out.

After god's know how long, I woke up to see my chest…gone. My stomach was replaced by a six pack. When I touched my hand up to my head, my hair reached just to my shoulders. Running to the bathroom, I saw that my jaw was stronger, and I was just more…masculine.

_I don't think this can get any worse, _I thought.

"Hey Sadie-OH."

Of course, Walt had to come in….

_**(FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU-!)**_

C

A

R

T

E

R

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A LESBIAN!"

Zia just burst out laughing. "Caitlyn, you're trying to say you still like me, and I'm a girl."

I clenched my fists. "Not for long," I muttered.

Zia's eyes widened.

"You ate the cake, too! Soon, you'll grow a pen-"

"Sadie's a guy."

Zia and I turned to see Walt sulking in the library doorway. "What?" I asked.

"Sadie turned," he said. "What should we call him?"

Sadie walked silently inside the room, sat on a couch, and just crossed her arms. "THIS. SUCKS."

I looked back at Zia. "I bet you're next."

Zia grinned, "Whatever, les-"

"DON'T MAKE ME SMACK YOU BECAUSE NOW I CAN!" I shout. "I DON'T HAVE TO ACT ALL CHIVALROUS NOW I'M A-"

I never finished, because Zia passed out.

"Zia?! Oh my gods, I'm so sorry-"

All of a sudden, she was covered in a blinding light. Everyone turned away because of the intensity of the flash. When it settled down, there she was, lying in the same position as before…

But she was a male.

"Gods, my head hurts…"

All I could do is laugh.

**(MAH HAND IZ AH DOLFIN!)**

"YOU _WHAT!?"_

"I invited some friends from school," Alyssa said calmly, "Just s few."

"WHILE EVERYONES SWITCHING GENDERS!? ARE YOU _INSANE!?_"

Alyssa cringed. "We made plans two weeks ago…"

"Caitlyn, calm down," Sam (Sadie) said, "stop acting like you're on your period."

"I _am _on my period," I said bitterly.

"It's okay," Zack (Zia) said, patting me on the back. "They probably don't know us."

I groaned as another cramp twisted through me. "How the heck do you deal with this?! No wonder girls are so cranky during this time of the month…I feel like punching holes in a wall."

Walt just sighed.

**EpicFire: So here's the full list of excuses: 1. I was at Comic-Con for 2 days, with no access to my laptop 2. Due to the amount of retards that sneeze and cough all over me, I was sick for a week 3. When I got better the internet wasn't working 4. I got a horrible case of laziness and just didn't want to do anything.**

**Caitlyn: …**

**Zack: Really?**

**Sam: Unbelievable…**

**EpicFire: Sorry if this sucked! I might just end this altogether…PM me if you want this to go on ^^"**


	3. More Cake

**EpicFire123: WOW! Thanks for all the love! At first when I got only 3 PM's I got discouraged, but then read all the reviews and was like AWW I'M LOVED! So I will continue! As for the PJO characters, they're coming in this chapter! (Due to Flygrrl's threat-I don't want to die….)**

**Zelda: EpicFire doesn't own the Kane Chronicles, PJO, or Legend of Zelda**

P

E

R

C

Y

"So…this is the mansion you live in?"

Alyssa, one of Annabeth's friends and the girl who invited us in the first place, showed us in. "Yep," she replied. The place was huge.

"And there are the training rooms... and the third floor has the kitchen," she said, showing us all around the house.

After the tour, she took us to the Great Room, where we all hung out for awhile. I talked with a girl with dark hair and skin whose name is Caitlyn.

"So you're a combat magician?" I asked her.

"Well, yes. I actually hosted the god Horus."

"A female combat magician…interesting. It reminds me of my girlfriend, Annabeth." I jerked my head over to said blond.

Caitlyn blushed. "She looks nice."

"Yeah…she's amazing."

"Dude," Grover said, walking over to us. He whispered in my ear, "She so into you, man."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, but it turned into an icy glare. "I heard that."

"Besides," a voice said behind us. A boy with longish dark hair and really bright amber eyes. "Caitlyn is a lesbian."

Caitlyn looked like she was going to explode.

"I saw her confessing to-AAUUUHH!"

Faster than lightning, Caitlyn had flicked her leg out and kicked the boy where Apollo's light doesn't shine. Grover and I both winced as the boy fell to his knees in pain.

"Why would I be dating you if I was a lesbian, hmm Zack? Think about that while you kneel there in pain." Caitlyn then stomped out the door.

The whole room went silent.

**(LOOK UP TROLOLO (BOB ROVSKY REMIX)! IT'S AWESOME!)**

T

R

A

V

I

S

My brother and I went exploring the mansion, slipping out when no one was looking. When we got up to the third floor, we found a cake sitting on the counter in the kitchen. In silent agreement, we each took a slice.

**EpicFire: And so it begins…**

**Travis: Cake…**

**Caitlyn: o.o**

**Zack: 0.O**


	4. What cake?

_**SPOILER ALERT!: DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ WHAT HAPPENED TO WALT IN SERPENT'S SHADOW**_

**EpicFire: And another chapter waits!**

**Caitlyn: Is it sad I enjoyed kicking my boyfriend/girlfriend in the balls?**

**Zack: YES.**

**EpicFire: Looks like you're gonna pay for that later…hehehe…**

**Caitlyn: 0.0**

**Sam: *sigh* Epic Fire doesn't own PJO, TKC, or SSBB (Just a copy of each)**

S

A

D

I

E

Right when things couldn't get any worse (as in if one more girl tries to flirt with me I'm going to punched them) the unthinkable happened.

Everything went quiet when screams erupted from the floors above. Everybody readied some type of weapon and ran upstairs.

When we got to the third floor, all was quiet again.

Two girls were lying on the floor unconscious.

"Are those initiates?" Percy asked.

"They look like the female versions of Connor and Travis…" Annabeth inquired.

Caitlyn face palmed. "I bet you ten bucks they are."

Annabeth glared at Caitlyn. "I highly doubt that."

One of them woke up, and asked, "What happened…?" He looked down at her chest and screamed. "THESE WERE_ NOT _THERE BEFORE!" She cast a worried glance at the girl next to her. "CONNOR!"

"T-Travis?!" Percy asked in surprise.

"What happened to me?!" Travis yelled out in confusion.

Annabeth dug into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. After fishing out a ten dollar bill, she handed it to Caitlyn.

"It was a cake that had some…odd side effects." Zack said uncertainly.

"You were the one who made it," Caitlyn muttered.

Zack glared at her. "I had a mix up with a few spells, thanks to _someone,_" Zack glared at Walt.

"Wait," I said, "Why haven't _you _changed?!" I glared at Walt as well. "You ate some."

Walt shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with me hosting Anubis. Either way, I'm still a guy."

I crossed my arms. "So you're just going to blame Anubis for everything? He doesn't completely control you. He didn't make you eat the cake-he only lives inside of you."

Percy's eyes widened. "It was the cake?!"

Annabeth face palmed. "Please, _please _don't tell me-"

"I stole some when we were touring the kitchen…"

Her eyes widened. "Was that the piece that-"

Percy's eyes became the size of saucers. "Oh gods Annabeth-"

"You gave her some, didn't you?" I asked.

Percy put his face in his hands and didn't say anything.

All I could do is laugh.

**EpicFire: lol I had fun writing this.**

**Percy: You sick twisted human.**

**Caitlyn: *face palm***

**EpicFire: Actually I'm part Shadowhunter, part werewolf, part Klingon, part protector, part Greek god (Apollo), and part magician.**

**Sam: -_-**


	5. But Wait, There's More!

**EpicFire: YESSSS! I CAN UPDATE A FEW STORIES NOW! YEAH!**

**Caitlyn: And there goes our peace…**

**Sam: This sucks…**

**EpicFire: ENJOY!**

"We can't leave when we're different genders!" Penny (Percy) shouted.

"Whose idea was this?!" Alex (Annabeth) asked.

Everyone looked at Walt.

"I got the ideas from some twins on Facebook..." Walt muttered.

Everyone glared at the Stoll brothers...er _sisters_.

"Yeah...we got the potion wrong..." Tracy stammered.

"Sorry..." Connie (Connor obviously) said sheepishly

"Wait...that was for that prank I did. Who made the _Cake?_" Walt said.

Caitlyn glared at Zack.

"I could kill you," she snarled, taking a menacing step towards him.

"We might as well do something to get out minds off this..." Annabeth said, "The girls could go shopping so they could act like girls, and the guys can stay here so they can act like guys."

Everyone nodded and headed off.

**(Listen to Nyan Cat lyrics by dubsteplyrics. DON'T WATCH IT IF YOU HAVE ELIPSY THOUGH!)**

"I don't _want _to wear a skirt," Caitlyn complained.

"Cimon! I'd look cute on you!" Penny said, grinning mischievously.

Caitlyn crosed her arms. "_NO._"

"Hey."

The two "girls" turnd around to see a blonde haired boy about Carter-er _Caitlyn's _age walked up to them. He looks at them and says to Caitlyn, "What's you're name?"

Penny and Caitlyn exchanged a look. "Why?" She asked.

The boy stepped closser to Caitlyn. "Well, if you're gonna be my girl, I gotta know your name, right?"

It took all of Caitlyn's willpower not to make a look of disgust. "Well, I...uh...I have a boyfriend."

The boy laughed. "I bet you I'm much, _much _better than your man."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "I love my boyfriend, so you can just leave..." She trailed off as he stepped even closer, his face inches from hers.

"Babe, you know you want me..."

Caitlyn lost it when she felt a hand move down towards her butt. She jerked away and punched him in the face, with more force than most girls have, and sent him flying into a rack of clothes, where he lie unconscious.

"Stupid pervert," Caitlyn growled.

Penny just burst out laughing.

**(TROLOLOL!)**

"DAMN YOU JIGGLYPUFF! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Alex snickered when he killed Zack for the fifth time as Jigglypuff in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Well maybe if you weren't so bad, then you wouldn't lose," Alex said between fits of laughter.

"IT'S NOT MY GODS-DAMNED FAULT GANONDORF IS SO SLOW! HE'S HUGE AND OLD!" Zack shouted irritably.

Alex tsked. "Language, Zack, language."

He then had to dodge a flaming Wii Remote flying towards his head.

**EpicFire: Well, this might turn into drable and fluff for awhile, so yeah...**

**Caitlyn: Are. _You. SERIOUS!?_**

**EpicFire:*flinches* I'm just givng the readers something funny because I haven't updated in a long time...):**

**Sam:I was barely in this one...):**

**EpicFire: It's okay, you'll be in the next one!**

**Sam: (:**

**EpicFire: Credit for names go to SarahSunshineTime & Flygrrl, because I'd be staring at the screen and head-desking for hours i they hadn't given me ideas, so THANKS! :)**


	6. Stay Back

**EpicFire: Yay! my mom's letting me use her laptop, so I can write more! I can only use the computer on the weekends, so I might try to update every weekend. (DON'T LOOK FORWARD TO THIS - I'M A VERY FORGETFUL PERSON, AND I MIGHT FORGET TO UPDATE)**

**Caitlyn: I hate you...**

**EpicFire:I love you too, Carter...or ****_Caitlyn!_**

**Caitlyn: Someday I WILL kill you**

**EpicFire: I'd like to see you try! *derp face***

**Sam: Thank the Gods EpicFire doesn't own us**

"JIGGLY! I HATE YOU!"

Alex couldn't keep in the laughter that followed. After what happened with the flaming Wii remote, they bought 5 of them for if it happened again.

They only have two left.

"_Wow,_" Alex marveled. "Your gamer rage is amazing."

"Nobody asked you! DAMN YOU JIGGLY PUFF! FACE THE WRATH OF DARK LORD GANONDORF!"

Ganondorf fell off the ledge after his warlock kick.

_"SON OF A-"_

**(*Awesome Face*)**

Caitlyn and Penny met up with Sam at the food court.

"Um... hi."

Sam turned around to see a blonde girl, flipping her.

"Hi...," He replied.

"I'm Brittney," She said. "I'm a cheerleader." She flipped her hair again.

"And I care why?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I'm good-looking, _you're _good-looking, and I think we should get together."

Sam took a step back. "I have a girlfriend."

"So?" The blonde asked, stepping really close to him. "I just want one night-"

She didn't finnish, because a foot connected with her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM _MY _MAN!" Caitlyn shouted, glaring at the girl lying on the floor.

The blonde girl got back up. "You wanna go?!"

Caitlyn grinned, "Let's go!"

They rushing towards each other with fists clenched, when Sam yelled, "WAIT!"

The blonde stopped, but Caitlyn took that opportunity to punch her out, her unconscious form crumpling to the ground.

Sam face-palmed, and Penny giggled.

_**EDIT-I had to clear something up...I had 2 versions of this story, and though Sam was Zack...and yeah**_

"What?" Caitlyn asked, "_You _clearly didn't like her...did you?"

Sam shook his head, unable to speak.

"I was just looking out for you, so you wouldn't have to say you're gay. Should i have just told her you were gay? You know techically you are-"

"Caitlyn," Sam said irritably, "Shut up."

Penny just continued to giggle

**EpicFire: Lol this was fun to write**

**Caitlyn: Stupid #$%&. Hitting on my brother**

**Sam: 0.0**

**Caitlyn: Wow that sounded possesive...IT'S YO****UR FAULT EPICFIRE!**

**EpicFire:*Trollface* I know**


	7. REQUESTS PLEASE!

I'm running out of Ideas!

Someone, ANYONE HELP ME!

I'M TAKING REQUESTS!

If i don't get any within a month, then I'm discontinuing this story (I already had to discontinue my Sims 3 one for SSB due to lack of inspiration...

THIS IS MY BEST STORY AND I DON'T WANT TO DISCONTINUE IT!

Please?

Look, I know this has a lot of reviews, follows, and faves on it, but I'm fresh out of ideas...

So yes, I'm taking requests on ALL STORIES!

Sincerely,

~EpicFire123~


	8. Rumpelstiltskin

**EpicFire: I just came up with this while eating Reese's penutbutter cups!**

**Caitlyn: for breakfast?**

**EpicFire: NO I had peanut butter crunch cereal for breakfast**

**Sam: You must really like penutbutter.**

**EpicFire: Yes I do! I also like the spanish word for it-****_LA CREMA DE MANI!_**

**Walt: backs away* yeah...EpicFire doesn't own us or the new character coming in (not Zyanne-she's been here) or Once Upon a Time, or Robert Carlyle**

S

A  
M

"_MOTHER-_"

"Caitlyn?" I asked hesitaintly, unsure of what to expect when i open his bedroom door.

" *&$!"

I flinched. "Carter...er...Caitlyn?"

"HOW DO YOU STAND THESE _CRAMPS!?" _Caitlyn shouted, rolled up in a ball of pain on her bed.

"Such a pain, isn't it?"

I whipped around ot see Zyanne again.

"Where were _you_?" I demanded.

"The author had been ignoring her own OC character. It's not my fault," She replied.

Instead of asking her what she meant, i said, "Okay... how about _why_?"

"Like i said-I've been here, just ignored."

"No I mean in the room. This moment."

Zyanne mouthed an understanding "_o". _"I have a friend for you to meet." She looked at Caitlyn, groaning in pain. "You too, girly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BI-"

"Where is he?" I asked quickly, drowning out my sister's profanity.

"Downstairs in the great hall," she replied, and turned to Caitlyn. "Don't make me drag you, kicking and screaming 3 flights of stairs."

Caitlyn grumbled some more vulgar words, then she slowly got up, still clutching her stomach. "I hate my life," was all she said out loud.

**(Like a boss!)**

"Hello."

I nearly ran screaming from the room. sitting on the couch was some hideous goblin thingy. It was so ugly that it made a switchblade demon look attractive.

"Hello, dearie," it said, hands folded neatly in is lap. It turned to Zyanne. "Is he one that changed also?"

"Yep," she replied. "Alex, Zack, and Penny are, too."

I turned to the corner of the room, where they looked uncomfortably at the goblin-thingy.

When I turned back to Zyanne, I witnessed her kissing the creature on the cheek. "Remember," she said sternly, "no harm is to fall on them."

The goblin-thingy sighed. "Fine," it said, no harm shall befall them from my hand."

"_No," _Zyanne said, glaring at the goblin thingy, "By _anything. No harm WHATSOEVER._"

The goblin-thingy huffed irritably. "FINE."

She then kissed him smack on the lips, forcing me to make an involuntary gaging noise.

"Hey you shut up," she snarled, glaring at me, "It's a curse. I can see his true self, while everyone else sees some monster." She then giggled like a Anubis fangirl. "His true form is very sexy."

I made another acidental gaging noise.

"Keep choking and I'll _rerally _give you something to choke on," she threatened menacingly.

"That's enough, dearie," the goblin-thingy chided. "We need to talk about bringing them back to their previoui gender."

"YOU COULD DO THAT!?" Caitlyn screamed, jumping up and down, clapping and acting like an idiot. She then grabbed her stomach and sat back down. "Oww..."

After the goblin-thingy stopped looking at Caitlyn like she was from a different universe, it said, "First i must properly introduce myself. I am Rumpelstiltskin."

"OOH FROM '_Once apon a time?'_" Alex asked, "I love that show!"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "_No," _he said, "I'm _not _Robert Carlyle! I don't even LOOK like him!"

Alex's face fell. "Oh..." he said in a small voice.

"Okay, about the gender switching..." I said timidly.

"Ah yes," He said, I know _exactly_ how to reverse this..."

**EpicFire: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Caitlyn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO BE A REAL BOY AGAIN!**

**Sam: Oh my gods you sounded like pinochio!**

**Caitlyn: SHUT UP! I WANT MY &%# BACK!**

**EpicFire:...**

**Sam:...**

**Zack: 0.o**

**Walt:0.0**

**Epicfire: Okay then...OH! I had to fix something in the last chapter, and I did. I got a lot of confused reviews and I'm like "Oh wow i'm stupid." so I changed it. So reread it! DO IT NOW!**


End file.
